Invisible Boy
by DJDanger1
Summary: Joe feels left out and forgotten in his family, after the birth of his little brother Frankie.When he has a problem at school is there anyone left to talk to and help him.It is my first story.
1. Forgotten at school

I used to think being invisible would be the coolest superpower, until I became invisible 24/7. It al started 6 months ago when my youngest brother Frankie had been born. Now my parents have 4 boys to look after and keep track of. We all new we would have to make sacrifices, but it seems I have been making the most out of everyone. This is all I thought of as I walked home alone from school, once again forgotten. It is ok I thought once again if my parents had picked me up they could have seen me on stage and I want that to be a totally surprise. I sighed finally home I opened the door and walked into the kitchen. There stood a brown curl haired women with a calming motherly face with eyes to match that could change in a instant, to get her sons to talk/

"Hey mom" I greeted

"Hey sweetheart why are you home so late?" questioned my mom not looking up from the soup she was stirring.

"Think mom what is after school every Thursday that you were supposed to pick me up from today?" I questioned back.

She paused for a minute of stirring whatever was on the pot on the stove. "O DRAMA it completely slipped my mind I am so sorry!" my mom exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it mom I needed the exercise."

Truth was I didn't I was the smallest and skinniest kid in my grade, but I didn't want my mom to feel bad.

She gave out a small giggle, "So anyways why didn't you get a ride with Jaimie?" My mom asked.

"I told you Jaimie had a check- up today anyways that doesn't matter all that matters is that next Friday is my play and you promise to be there right?" I gave her my famous puppy dog look and looked over at her.

She giggled a little "I promise" my mom said ruffling my hair.

"MOM" I exclaimed

"Sorry" giggling "anyways I have a way of making up forgetting you today" She said looking over at me and with a smile on her face.

"How?" I asked getting excited

" Well I am making your favorite meal Chicken Pot Pie with light airy potatoes and creamy gravy." My mom said in a French accent.

"Mom…. That is Kevin's favorite meal I hate all that stuff" I sighed putting my head down on the counter top the cold granite grazing my forehead.

"O" my mom said I knew she was disappointed by the sound of her voice.

"But don't worry mom I will eat it" I said picking my head up trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks sweetheart" she said smiling

"No problem mom well I better go do my homework I will talk to you later" I said turning out of the kitchen and down the hall.

" Ok sweetheart" as she turned her attention back to the gravy. "Oh Joseph"

"Yeah" I said peeking my head back into the kitchen.

"Don't forget that your grandma is coming over tonight for dinner ok?"

" All right"

" OH and Joseph how about I tuck you in tonight since I forgot you and you can tell me all about school and your play" she said smiling "Sound good?"

"Sounds great mom" Turing out of the kitchen and up the stairs heading toward my room dreading dinner tonight.


	2. The Bully

As I climbed the red carpet stairs to my room I had two things on my mind my memorized line for drama, and the school bully, Rod who seems to enjoy picking and beating on me. I knew I needed help but not from my parents who would just tell me to ignore him or would forget to call the school. I was wondering whom to turn to when I passed the old family pictures. I always liked looking at them remembering good times before Frankie was born and I wasn't forgotten. When I passed the whole family picture then came the school pictures of all the sons. When I passed by Kevin's picture it felt like a light bulb went on in side my head and I raced up the rest of remaining ten stairs. "Where would Kevin be," I wondered out loud, "His room of course!" Finally up the stairs I turned to the first room on the left. When I finally reached his room I reached for the gold colored door handle and I was just about to open it. When out sprinted Kevin, as he was not looking where we was going he sprinted right into me. He ran me right into the ground. "O sorry J-man I didn't see you there.'' He said holding out a hand to help me up. I took and he threw me up in the air and I landed on my feet. " You ok man," Kevin asked ruffling my hair like a little kid, " You hit pretty hard I am surprised mom isn't up here making sure we didn't break anything." He said giggling at his own little joke, I gave him a slight smile, "Yeah I am ok," even though my wrist and arm hurt from falling on it I made a mental note to ice it later then but the soft cast on it later. I looked Kevin up and down he was wearing his new jeans and a blue polo shirt that Daniella bought him for his birthday. I took a whiff of the air surrounding me and scrunched up my nose he was wearing the most disgusting cologne that only he would wear over to a girl's house. "But Kevin I really need to talk to you about something-"

"O shoot I got to go," Kevin said looking down at his watch, " I am going over Daniella's house can we talk after dinner Joe?" asked Kevin hope seeping into his eyes.

"Yeah sure go on get out of here." I said plastering a fake smile on my face and pointing down the stairs.

"Thanks little brother I owe you one I will see you at dinner," he yelled over his shoulder as he sprinted down the stairs. "Yeah see you then!" I yelled at his back doubting that he heard it since I could hear his I-pod already blasting from at the top of the stairs. Sighing I turned and walked toward my room. Finally reaching my door turing the handle, and walking in throwing my book bag to the side and collapsing on my bed praying that dinner wouldn't be as bad as I was thinking it would be. I knew no matter how hard I prayed though it would be bad as I heard my grandmother walk into the door yelling all her grandson's names except for mine, I sighed and shut my eyes for a little nap knowing I would need my rest for dinner tonight.

"Aghhhhh!" I woke up screaming from my nightmare breathing heavy. I looked over at my clock only twenty minutes I was asleep that can't be right. I was still shacking and sweat was still dripping down my face from my nightmare. I was clutching my blankie that I had since I was born. The memories of the nightmare came flooding back to my mind, Rod and his crew where chasing me and I was running full out but I didn't seem to be moving and them seemed to be catching me. They jumped on me and I tumbled to the ground then they held me against a brick wall and started hitting, I blacked out in the dream but woke up in real life.

"JOESPH" my mom yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah mom" I screamed back

" Come down it is time for dinner." She said and started walking back towards the dinning room. Sighing and still shacking I got up and walked down the stairs to join my family in the dinning room.


End file.
